Untouched
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: After Otonashi Yuzuru leaves the 'Afterlife', he awakens in the tunnel, just as he is saved by a team of workers. After recovering, he begins to remember things from the Afterlife, as me meets those people he had given a purpose... OtonashixKanade later.
1. Second Awakening

**Angel Beats!  
****Untouched**

**Note: This is an Angel Beats! Fanfic talking about what happens AFTER the finale, when Otonashi wakes up back in the real world, and, well, read to find out! XD So... Yeah... Read, Enjoy, and Review! :D**

**Note for the Note: Yes, this will be Otonashi x Kanade, but not immediately... That just ruins it. ;I**

**Chapter One – Second Awakening**

I fell to my knees, my tears starting to stream down my face, and my hands reaching forward for the girl who had been in my arms merely a second before. I stared forward in disbelief, not ready for her to be gone yet. I braced myself, huddling up slightly, and gripping my shoulders.

Then, I looked up at the sky, seeing the sunlight starting to fade along with my vision, as I yelled as loud as I could, "KANADE!" …. …. And the visions of everybody I had met in the After-Life...The memories I had gained there...The Tears...The Laughter... The Happiness...

Disappeared... "Just how I got here, waking up in an unfamiliar place... So I shall leave..." I muttered softly as the light enveloped me...

* * *

When I woke up, I could see a faint light begin to come from the wall nearby. Hunger and thirst washed over me, and I couldn't move my body. All I could do was watch as the light got bigger and bigger, until it consumed the wall of dirt and rocks, and the figures of a few people emerged.

"There they are! Quick! Get them out of there!" I could hear a rough voice say, and, before I knew it, I was being dragged from the darkness, and out into the bright sunlight outside. Somebody knelt over my body, looking down at my face. "Hey!" he shouted at me, examining my body. "Are you alive?"

I was able to produce a nod, and the man signaled over to two paramedics who came over to me, picking me up and putting me onto a stretcher, then hauling me over to an ambulance, followed by another person who was set beside me. As the doors to the ambulance closed, I looked to my left to see who was beside me...

"Igarashi..." I said softly, and somebody turned my head back to where I was looking up, and began to shine a light in my eyes. After a few moments, a voice said, "This one is suffering from extreme exhaustion... But he'll be alright, let's get him some fluids, and..." the voice began to trail off as my eyes began to close...

I woke up suddenly, sitting up and looking around, confused as to where I was. After a few moments of recollection, I could remember everything... The tunnel collapsing... The train crashing... All of the people I had helped. Sighing, I laid back down, the sunlight from the window behind me pouring into the room, filling it with light.

The door to the room opened slowly, and I sat up once more, watching as a doctor walked inside, closing the door behind him. "Yuzuru Otonashi?" the doctor said, and I nodded. He came over and pulled up a chair beside the bed, sitting down. "My name is Dr. Yurino. How are you feeling at the moment?" he asked, and I shrugged. "Better than before..." I said, realizing how plain it sounded afterward.

Dr. Yurino nodded, and flipped through his clipboard, reading a few things. "Hey," I began to ask, and he looked up at me, "How is everybody else?" Dr. Yurino looked at me for a few moments until he set the clipboard down and stood, walking over to the window and looking outside. "You're really brave, you know that?" he said, not answering my question. I nodded.

Suddenly, he looked down at me, a grin on his face, "Thanks to you, everybody made it out fine...Except for one man, whom had died from blood-loss and exhaustion..." he said, the grin fading. "But you did all that you could... Saving that many people, you should be proud of yourself." Dr. Yurino told me, setting a hand on my shoulder.

I could feel my heart begin to beat hard, and I clutched my chest. Dr. Yurino suddenly bent down and asked, "Are you alright?" I nodded, and Dr. Yurino forced me to lay me down, saying, "You should get some more rest... Your body still isn't back to itself yet." He then picked up his clipboard and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Before I knew it, I was back to sleep...

* * *

**One Month Later...**

I had been out of the hospital for a week, and I had gotten to meet those I had helped in the tunnel, and some of their families... All of those whom I had saved... Those who I was able to give a purpose... Why does it sound so familiar to me? Giving people a purpose...

My heart began to beat hard as it had when I had awoken in the hospital. I clutched my chest for a few moments before it subsided. When I looked up, I could see a boy about my age walking past, pushing a girl in a wheelchair, whom had long, pink hair. As he passed, he looked over at me and gave me a polite smile, and I returned it, feeling something familiar about it...

But I shrugged it off, and began to walk towards a nearby hotel, where I was going to stay for a while until I could truly get back up on my feet and go back to my goal of becoming a doctor. Once at the hotel, I payed for a room, and took the elevator up to the third floor, and made my way to my room. After a few moments, I arrived at it, the left room at the end of the hallway. Looking up at the number above the door, which said '#39', my heart beat hard once more.

Suddenly, the number seemed to change into a sign, which stated, "Principle's Office'. After a few seconds, it changed back to saying '#39', and I looked around me, wondering what had happened. _What was that? _I thought before unlocking the door and walking in. Once inside, I flipped on the lights, and looked around the room. _Not too bad, _I thought, throwing my bag down onto the bed and heading over to the window.

Looking outside, I had a pretty good view of a lot of the town I was in. I sat there for a while, gazing down at the people walking by, and the cars driving along the road, and I felt a sort of calm wash over me... However, the door knob to my room began to rustle, and I walked over to it, opening it slightly.

Looking out, I could see a serious-looking guy with brown hair looking at me. "Hey, whats the deal? I was given room #39." he muttered, glaring at me. I opened the door and examined the person standing in front of me. "Well...It must be a mix-up." I told him, and he sighed, walking back down the hall. "Whatever." he said. However, he stopped halfway down the hall, and turned back towards me.

"By the way..." he said, "You look familiar...Who are you exactly?" I tilted my head slightly, and told him, "Yuzuru... Yuzuru Otonashi." He nodded, and looked up in thought for a few moments. He then shook his head and said, "Nevermind then..." before walking off again. "My names Fujimaki." he stated without looking back, as he entered the elevator and descended.

Closing my door, I stood there, thinking for a few moments. _Fujimaki..._I thought, _That name does sound familiar... _I walked over to the bed and laid down on it, feeling my chest pound hard for a few moments once again. Setting my hand onto my chest, I could feel something on the edge of my memory...As if I had forgotten something...

As my eyes began to close, and I started to drift to sleep... I unconsciously muttered, "Kanade..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter – Remember Me**


	2. Remember Me

Angel Beats

Untouched

**Note: There is no note this time. :O! Wait...What? Anyways, Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**Chapter Two – Remember Me**

When I woke up, I took my time before standing up and getting dressed, just throwing on a t-shirt, pants, and light jacket. Slowly, I opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to pour inside the room, and causing me to squint my eyes, which were still blurry from sleep.

Looking outside, I could see people making their way to school, work, or wherever they had to be in the morning. I sighed, feeling a pang of loneliness wash over me. _I wish I could go back to those days, _I thought before I closed the curtain and headed towards the door.

Locking the door, I headed down to the elevator, which was already ascending to the third floor. My heart began to beat hard again as the doors opened, and I could see the same guy I had seen the day before standing there. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me for a few moments, before walking past.

I turned my head and watched him walk over to one of the first rooms on the left, before shaking my head and walking into the elevator. I descended, then stepped off, walking over to the counter and telling the person I was heading out for the day. Then, I stepped outside and began to walk along the sidewalk.

I had decided to get used to surroundings, since I was in a totally new town. It didn't take long before I knew where most of the hot-spots were. Eventually, I came across a cafe, by the name of 'Mattekou Cafe', which caught my eye, so I went inside to see what they have, since I was feeling extremely hungry.

Once inside, I was seated at a table near the front door. Looking around, I could see that the cafe was empty, besides me being there. _I hope this was a good choice, _I thought, raising an eyebrow. After a few moments, I was finally served by a young waitress that came up to the table quickly, panting slightly, her long, orange hair

"Sorry for the wait," she said, as though being there in a few seconds was a bad thing. "My name is Sekine," the waitress told me, "What would you like?" I glanced down at the menu for the first time, and eyed over it for a moment. "Uh...What do you suggest?" I asked, and Sekine looked up in thought for a few moments. Then, she nodded, and told me before walking off, "I think I know what you'll like!"

As she walked off, my heart began to beat hard for a second, and I looked down at my chest, still unsure of why it often does that. When I had been in the hospital, I had asked Dr. Yurino, but he told me I was perfectly healthy. Setting my hand on my chest, my thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and a girl with short, white hair walked inside, and was seated at the table near mine

I glanced over to the girl, who's eyes were downcast towards the table, and something in my mind began to wash over me. For a few moments, the gray table she was sitting at became a tan-colored one, and her hair became longer, and she was eating a sort of red-looking soup, with what appears to be tofu in it. I unconsciously began to reach out a hand towards her, watching her eat with a lonely look on her face...

When Sekine returned, and the vision faded. Looking up at her, she set down a tray on my table, and, when I looked at what was on it, I raised an eyebrow. "This is-" Sekine began to explain, but I said, "Mapo... Doufu.", although unsure as to how I know the name of it. She tilted her head slightly, then nodded. "Have you had it before?" she asked, and I shook my head, although I had a feeling that I had.

I got a spoonful of it, and examined it for a few moments before bringing it to my mouth. "Although it's extremely hot," Sekine began to explain as I dropped the spoon into the bowl and started coughing, feeling like my throat was on fire, "It's got a delicious taste afterward!" She handed me a glass of water, which I half-way chugged down. Licking my lips, I nodded. "You're right." I said, taking another bite, and having to chug the rest of my water down.

Sekine giggled slightly. "Here, I'll get you some more water." she said, picking up the glass. "You should bring back a pitcher..." I muttered, watching her walk away. Then, I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I turned to see the girl with the white hair looking at me. For a few moments, we stared at each other, although I couldn't think of a reason as to why I couldn't stop.

We didn't break our gaze until I took another bite of the Mapo Doufu, and I started to cough and wince at the burn in my throat. Sekine returned with a pitcher of water, and I raised an eyebrow. _I was joking, but that'll work I guess, _I thought as I took a drink. After a moment of recovery, I looked over at the other table, and saw that the girl was gone.

_Who is she? _I thought, trying to dig deep in my mind to see if I had met her before... But nothing came to mind.

* * *

After I had finished the Mapo Doufu, and chugged down nearly ten pitchers of water, I decided to just walk around some more, looking inside shops and other buildings as I went. Once the sun started to make its way down from the sky, I decided to stop at a small park, sitting on a bench and watching the sunlight as it faded.

While I was sitting there, a particular person who passed by caught my eye; A person with blonde hair, with a red bandanna on his forehead, doing a sort of odd dance along the sidewalk. I raised an eyebrow, noticing that the person looked like he might be American. "Uh..." I said to him, and he did a spin and pointed at me, saying, "Come on, let's dance!"

My heart pounded hard once again, and the scenic view of the park changed to a room for a few moments, in which the person in front of me, along with a few others, were standing there looking at me. _"Come on, let's dance!" _the person said, doing a similar thing as he did before. _What is this? _I thought, but my vision changed as I was suddenly grabbed by the arm and forced up.

Looking forward, I could see the guy's face, merely inches away from mine. He was looking at me with intrigue, examining me. He then let go of me and stepped back, spinning and point at me once more. "Yo, Otonashi?" he said, and I tilted my head. _How does this guy know my name? _I wondered. "Uh...Yes?" I questioned, and he set a hand on his chin and nodded.

He then reached out and patted my shoulder, then pointed at himself and told me, "TK! Remember me?" I tilted my head slightly, finally realizing that 'TK' must be his name. "Have we met before, TK?" I asked, and he nodded, then tilted his head, puzzled. "Amnesia man..." TK muttered, taking his hand off my shoulder and shaking his head, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" I said after him, but he kept on walking. "Who are you?..." I muttered, confused. After he was out of sight, I sat back down on the bench and looked around, just then realizing that it was night-time. _It's not every day that you see that, _I thought with a sigh. _A dancer in the dark..._

With that, I looked up at the stars up in the sky, seeing some that were dull and some that were glowing brightly. After a few minutes, my eyes began to slowly close, as I began to drift to sleep...

"_Thank you, Yuzuru..." _I could hear a voice say as I fell over onto my side, asleep...

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter – Memories**

**Note: Haha, TK remembers the Afterlife. :O! He is epic! By the way, is sleeping on a park bench legal? O_o Anyways, Read, Review, Rate, Enjoy! Blah Blah! All that stuff! And Stay Tuned! :D**


	3. Memories

**Angel Beats**

**Untouched**

**Note: Remember to Read, Review, Enjoy, All that good stuff! By the way, I'm tired. _ Don't be a hater if you don't like it!**

**Chapter Three – Memories**

"_Sleep Yuzuru..." _I could hear a soft voice say, _"I'll be with you soon..." _I could see somebody standing alone in the darkness... A girl with long, white hair, and golden eyes. _Kanade... _I thought, _Kanade! _But her image began to fade in the distance, until it fully disappeared...

* * *

Suddenly, I woke up, sitting up and looking around me. Rubbing my eyes, which were still dreary from sleep, I took out my cellphone to check the time. 6 o'clock exactly. _I must have fell asleep here, _I thought with a sigh. Suddenly, I remembered the voice. Looking around, I couldn't see anybody there besides me. _Who's voice was that? _I wondered, standing up and giving a stretch.

I decided to head back to the hotel, although by the time I got there the sun was already starting to rise. So, I instead decided to head over to somewhere to get some breakfast. Most of the places I had seen on my previous walk opened at about eight, so I didn't think I'd find anywhere that would actually be open. However, luckily enough, there was one place that was open: Mattekou Cafe.

Once I stepped inside, I was startled when Sekine suddenly popped out of seemingly nowhere saying, "Welcome to Mattekou Cafe!" I looked at her for a few moments, and she did the same. Sekine then pointed at me and said, "Oh, you're that guy from yesterday!" I nodded, feeling odd to be referred to as, 'That guy from yesterday'.

Sekine led me to my table, which was actually the same one I had been at before. Looking around, it was, once again, completely empty. "Is there much business here?" I asked, and Sekine looked around, then shrugged. "Sometimes, but not often." she answered. I then raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "And are you the only person working here?"

Sekine looked up in thought, and I sighed. _I'd think she would the answer to that, _I thought. She shook her head, and told me, "Nope, most of the people here are either cleaning and cooking over in the back." I nodded in understanding, then told her, "Can I get... Some coffee?" Sekine nodded, then retreated back to the kitchen. I sighed, not sure exactly when I got the liking for coffee.

After a few minutes, there was a _crash! _And the sound of breaking glass. "Iwasawa! What the hell was that for?" I could hear a deep voice growl from the kitchen. Leaning across the table, I peered through the doorway, and I could see a large-figured man towering above a girl, obviously displeased.

"I-I'm sorry." the girl said, although it didn't sound like she was. I could see a stain on the man's shirt, with what appeared to be coffee. "You can make it again, and you're going to go take it to the customer!" the man said, and Iwasawa glared at him for a few moments before walking off.

After a few moments, Sekine came to my table. "Sorry about that," she stated, "That was the owner, and he's, well..." she started to look for the right way to put it, when I could see the girl starting to make her way to my table, a cup in her hands.

Sekine turned to where I was looking, and she took a few steps back, letting Iwasawa come to me and set the cup in front of me. "Sorry..." she said, not even looking at me. For a few moments, I could sense a sort of familiarity about her, like I'd met her before. "Uh..." I began to say, and Iwasawa finally looked up at me, and my heart began to beat hard...

I had a sudden vision of the girl in front of me, on a stage, in the lone spotlight... An acoustic guitar was in her hands, and the look of depression and sadness was obvious in her eyes..._What is this? _I wondered as I watched the scene. To my surprise, she looked up, tears forming in her eyes... And she disappeared, leaving behind the acoustic guitar she had been playing...

I was snapped back to reality when I heard my name being said. "Otonashi?" I heard, and I was whipped back to the cafe, and I could see Iwasawa looking at me with surprise in her face. "Uh...Yes?" I said, and Iwasawa suddenly smiled slightly, which was a change from what I had seen earlier.

"Have we met before?" I asked, and Iwasawa nodded, then looked at me and tilted her head slightly. "You...Don't remember me?" she said, and I thought about it for a few moments. "I...Don't think so." I said, and she sighed, sitting down in the seat opposite of mine.

"It's just like when you got there for the first time..." Iwasawa muttered, and I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked, but she did a sort of wave as if dismissing the topic. "I guess I'll let you figure it out on your own time." she told me, grinning slightly.

I was going to ask her more questions, when a booming voice suddenly said, "What's taking so long girl?" Iwasawa glared over at the door to the kitchen, then she muttered, "I wish I didn't work here..." I looked over at the kitchen, then said, "Then why not quit?" She shrugged, and told me, "It's just part-time...Once I graduate, I'll move to the city, and let my music lead me on in life."

Those words felt familiar...And I suddenly had a vision of her and myself, speaking to one another..._When did this happen? _I wondered, and I snapped back to reality as Iwasawa stood up. "Well then," she said, "See you later, no-memory boy." As she passed me, she gave me a pat on the shoulder, and I turned and watched as she walked off.

"Well, hurry it up!" I heard the voice say again, and Iwasawa said irritatedly, "I know, I know." For a few moments, I was lost in thought, wondering how I could know that girl, without any memory of meeting her at all. "Um..." I heard, and, for the first time, I realized Sekine was still standing there.

"Oh, you're still there." I said, and she nodded. "What was that about?" Sekine asked me, and I shrugged, looking down at my coffee. _Lots of odd things have happened lately, _I thought, _It's as if I've forgotten something very important..._

I turned my head to look out the window, and I was surprised to see a familiar person standing across the street. It was the girl I had seen the day before, with the short, white hair, and the golden eyes. I suddenly remembered the image I had in my dream...

Standing up, I put some money on the table, and I made my way to the door. "Whats the matter?" I heard Sekine say as I left the Cafe. Once outside, I could see the girl walking away down the sidewalk. I tried to cross the street, when a car suddenly passed in front of me, honking. "Sorry." I said, as if they could hear me, as I made my way to the other side of the street.

Once there, I looked around, not seeing the girl anywhere. _Where is she? _I wondered, as I started to make my way down the sidewalk, hoping to run into her. After a few minutes of walking, I stopped, as a sudden memory washed over me...

I could see myself, and the girl, standing in the fading sunlight... _"Even now, your heart is beating in my chest..." _I heard the girl's familiar voice say, as she set a hand over her chest. _"My one regret was being unable to say thank you to the person who saved me..." _My eyes widened, as I couldn't believe the sight I was seeing. _What is this? _I thought, as memories started to slowly seep their way into me...

I started to see things... Somebody with a large halberd... _Noda, _I thought suddenly, remembering him. I then saw the girls on the stage, playing and singing to their heart's consent... _Girls Dead Monster... _I could see the rocky tunnels, with traps coming from every way, leading to a large factory... _Guild... _

_All of these memories... _I thought, _Where are they coming from? _Suddenly, I could remember the school in which nobody could die, and in which lived NPCs, which were soul-less people. This place, this Battlefront in which I had fought with many others...

The tears... The laughter...The Happiness... It all began to come back to me. Suddenly, I could recall the people I had spent time with...The people I had helped move on...

_Yuri..._

_Hinata..._

_Naoi..._

_Yui..._

_TK..._

_Fujimaki..._

_Noda..._

_Irie..._

_Sekine..._

_Hisako..._

_Oyama..._

_Takeyama..._

_Shiina..._

_Matsushita 5__th__ Dan..._

_and..._

"Kanade..." I said, a tear forming in my eye. "KANADE!" I shouted as I began to run down the sidewalk, wanting nothing more than to find her... The one I had saved...

And the one that had given my life meaning..._Thank you so much...Yuzuru..._

**To Be Concluded...**

**Last Chapter – Our Song**

**Note: I originally intended for 5 chapters, but, since I want to get finished, It'll be four. Read n' Review, and please stay tuned for the Conclusion! :D**


	4. Our Song

**Angel Beats**

**Untouched**

**Note: Last chapter! Yay! Time to find out what'll happen! Read, Review, Etc.!**

**Chapter Four – Our Song**

After running for what seemed like an eternity, I eventually gave up, and began to walk back towards the hotel as slow as possible, every step full of agony. _If I had remembered earlier, _I thought, angered with myself, _Maybe I could have gotten to her. _

As I was walking, with the memories still lingering in my head, I suddenly heard somebody humming a familiar song. _My song? _I thought, turning my head. I could see a girl leaning against the wall... One whom I had been looking for... _Kanade? _I thought, quickly turning around right as she stood and began to walk off.

"Kanade!" I said, running up to her and reaching out towards her, everything around me seemingly going in slow motion as my heart raced. As I touched her shoulder, she stopped, and looked down. For a few moments, there was only silence. Finally, she spoke, "Yuzuru..."

The voice was unmistakable. I ran around to her front, and she looked up at me, with her golden eyes that glowed in the sunlight. I was speechless, because of the extreme happiness that was swelling inside of me. _I...I didn't think this would really be true, _I thought.

"Kanade..." I said, "It's...Really you." She nodded, and set one hand onto my chest, right where my fast-beating heart was. "But...How?" I asked, setting my hand over hers. Kanade closed her eyes, and was silent for a few moments, before answering, "Yuri..."

My eyes widened. _Yurippe? _An image of the SSS leader came into my head. "But...What do you mean?" I asked, and Kanade looked down at the ground. "Yuri gave me her heart so that I could live..." she said, and I found myself not believing what she was saying.

"So Yurippe..." I began, and Kanade nodded. "But...How?" I asked. Kanade looked up at me took her hand, running it along my face. "I'm not sure exactly how it happened," she told me, "But when I woke up... She was in the bed beside mine. The operation was already done..."

My eyes opened wide, and I felt a tear come to my eye. Shaking my head, I thought, _That must be repayment... For mistakenly fighting Kanade for so long..._ I felt Kanade wrap her arms around me in an embrace, and I did the same back. We stood there for a few moments, and I wanted it to last forever...

...When I heard a familiar voice from behind. "Well Well, Otonashi," I heard someone say, "Isn't this a sight to see?" Turning, I was surprised to find Hinata standing behind me, with a wheelchair in front of him, and on it, was none other than Yui...

I couldn't help from grinning. "You...Did it?" I said, and Hinata nodded. "When I got back...I caught that ball," he explained, "As soon as I did... I could remember everything, and I did what I promised her I would." I looked down at Yui, who, although she couldn't move, I could see happiness in her eyes.

"You know, it's weird to see you like that," I commented, "I'm still used to the over-excited Yui." I looked at her for a few moments, and was wondering whether or not I would get a kick in the face for that back in the Afterlife. Hinata let out a chuckle, and said, "Yeah...But, to be honest... I'm happy this way." I looked up at Hinata, whom had a serious look on his face, for the first time since I met him.

"It's all thanks to you." he said, giving me a smile. I rubbed the back of my head, and said, "Eh, it was nothing." Hinata grinned, then looked down at Yui. "Well, Otonashi," he said, "We've got a baseball game to get to." I nodded, and walked over to him, setting my hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you again." I said, and he nodded, putting his hand on my shoulder as well. "You too." he replied.

After Hinata and Yui had left, Kanade said to me, "It's thanks to you that they're together" I looked at her for a few moments, then I gave a smile. "Yeah...I guess so." I said. Kanade suddenly entwined her hand with mine, and looked up at me. "Yuzuru," she said, and I looked down at her, "We have a game to get to."

I tilted my head slightly. "What game?" I wondered out loud as she started to lead me down the sidewalk toward somewhere unknown to me.

* * *

I was surprised when we arrived at a baseball field. We headed for the dug-outs, and, once we were there, I was shocked by what I saw:

Everybody. In the dug-out sat Irie, Sekine, Iwasawa, Shiina, Yusa, Takeyama, Hinata, and Yui. I turned my head towards the field, where I could see even more familiar faces playing baseball... Noda, Matsushita 5th Dan, TK, Hisako, Fujimaki, Oyama, and Naoi...

"What..." I began to say, speechless. Everybody on the field stopped and turned towards me, and everybody in the dug-out stood up. I looked over at Hinata, who was grinning. "Come on Otonashi," he said, "We've been waiting for you."

Looking around, and seeing all the faces of those people I had met in the Afterlife...It gave me a warm feeling on the inside. As I headed into the dug-out everybody began to greet me. Irie and Sekine simultaneously said, "Hi Otonashi!", while Yusa and Takeyama settled with just a small, "Hello.", being the non-talkative people they were.

I looked over at Shiina, who was sitting in the corner, still looking bored and uninterested. "Hi, Shiina." I decided to say, and she looked up at me, before looking away and saying, "How shallow-minded..." I grinned, thinking that was probably the best I would get out of her.

"Hey, kid!" I heard someone yell. Looking out onto the field, I saw Noda standing there. "Are you going to stand there, or are you going to play with us?" he said mockingly. I raised an eyebrow, then looked over at Kanade who nodded. Turning back to Noda, I yelled back, "If you insist on losing!" Taking off my jacket, I ran out onto the field, and I began to get greeted by the others.

"It's nice to see you again, Otonashi." I heard a voice say, and I turned towards Matsushita. "Same for you, Matsushita 5th Dan." He grinned, and TK came up to me, doing his sort of odd dance as usual, and said, "Yo! Otonashi!" I tried best I could to copy his moves, and said, "Yo! TK!" The three of us began to laugh, and I could hear somebody clear their throat from behind me.

Turning, I saw Fujimaki standing there, looking at the ground. "Well," he said, walking over to me and looking at me, "I guess the least I can say is...Thanks." For a few moments, we stared at each other, then we both gave each other a grin, and shook hands. "O-Otonashi..." I could hear somebody say, and I turned to see Naoi standing there, tears in his eyes. "I-I never thought I'd see you again." he said, sobbing.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his head. "Well, here I am." I told him, and he looked up at me and smiled. "Well well, if it isn't the no-memory kid." I heard, and, turning around, I could see Hisako standing there, with a grin on her face. "I know I said it before, but...Thanks." she told me, and we brought our hands together as we had done before she left the Afterlife.

"This is all touching and stuff," I heard Noda's voice from behind, "But are we going to play or what?" I turned around, and walked up to Noda. "Hm...You don't seem as tough without your halberd." I commented tauntingly, and he had an annoyed look on his face for a moment. "Why you...You're lucky I can't kill you a thousand times here." he said. For a few moments we glared at each other, until he suddenly busted out laughing, and I followed suit.

He gave me a punch in the shoulder and said, "Although you're a brat, you did help me out, so...Thanks." I was surprised to hear that from Noda, seeing as he'd been hostile towards me a lot of the time in the Afterlife. His face suddenly changed to a sad one. "Although...Yuri..." he muttered. I set a hand on his shoulder. "I know you looked up to her," I said, "But I'm sure you'll always be in her memory."

Noda looked up at me and grinned, nodding. "Well, whadda' ya say we get this game under way?" he said, "You can bat first, Otonashi." I nodded, and headed over to the batter's box, where Oyama was being the catcher. "Oh, hey Oyama." I said, and he nodded towards me, saying "Otonashi, it's good to see you again!" He handed me a bat, and I took position, copying the stances I had seen on TV.

Everybody started to take their positions, and Noda stepped up to the pitcher's mound. "Alright squirt," he said tauntingly, "Here comes the heat!" From the dug-out, I could hear everybody beginning to chant, "Otonashi! Otonashi!" I looked over to it, and I could see Kanade standing there, smiling. She gave me a wave, and I waved back.

Turning my attention back to Noda, I began to feel at home... _These people...My friends...This is my home now, with all of them..._

Noda brought his arm back preparing for a pitch. _As long as mine and Kanade's love last...And the bonds between all of my friends lasts..._

He brought his arm forward, and the ball flew at me. I swung, and, at that moment, it seemed to go in slow motion...

_Clink! _The bat collided with the ball, and it swooped up in the air.

_Our hearts will beat as one..._

**The End**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Everybody gather around!" Hinata said, and everybody circled around the dug-out, interested on what was going on. Iwasawa was sitting there, with her acoustic guitar in hand. "I came up with a new song," she stated, "For all of us."

"A new song?" I said, and she nodded, "What's it called?" Iwasawa grinned, and answered: "Our Song."

I couldn't stop myself from grinning at the name. "It's an adaptation of 'My Song'... Made for all of us..." she said. "Well, go on then," Hinata said, "Let's hear it!"

Iwasawa cleared her throat, and everybody fell silent. She plucked a few of the strings, before she began to play a familiar tune, which was easily recognizable as the one from 'My Song'...

After playing for a few moments, she began to sing:

"_The day ends when I'm searching for where to let out my happiness..."_

"_The sky becomes bright... And I can see everything ahead..."_

I was surprised by how much lighter-toned Our Song sounded compared to My Song. As she sung deeper into the song, I felt a tear come to my eye. _With what started as a misunderstanding... _I thought, thinking about the time Kanade stabbed me through the heart.

_Continues with happy moments like this._

**The End :) **

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you would, please! Tell me what you think! I, to be honest, felt a tear come to my eye when I wrote this...Which was totally unplanned. :I Anyways, thanks to everyone who read this whole story, and please read my others!**

P.S: Expect a chapter-long Epilogue later on. ;) Goodbye!


End file.
